wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/02
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Nie upłynęło wiele czasu, gdy zaszedł pierwszy z tych tajemniczych wypadków, które nareszcie uwolniły nas od kapitana, choć jeszcze nie od spraw związanych z jego osobą — jak to zobaczycie. Nastała nieznośna, ostra zima przynosząc długotrwałe silne mrozy i szalone zawieje; od początku było do przewidzenia, że biedny mój ojciec prawdopodobnie nie dożyje wiosny. Z dnia na dzień opadał z sił, więc matka wraz ze mną wzięła zarząd gospody w swoje ręce; mając czas wciąż zajęty nie zwracaliśmy zbytniej uwagi na niemiłego gościa. Pewnego poranku styczniowego, o bardzo wczesnej porze — szczypiącego, mroźnego poranku — zatoka cała posiwiała od szronu. Drobne zmarszczki wody lekko tylko muskały głazy nadbrzeżne. Słońce stało jeszcze nisko, ledwo dotykając wierzchołków wzgórz, i słało blask daleko na morze. Kapitan wstał wcześniej niż zwykle i usiadł na wybrzeżu; pod szeroką połą starego błękitnego kubraka chwiał się przywieszony kordelas''kordelas'' — długi nóż myśliwski służący do oprawiania upolowanej zwierzyny.. Pod pachą widać było mosiężną lunetę, kapelusz zsunął się na tył głowy. Pamiętam, że gdy kapitan zeszedł ze swej czatowni, widniał jeszcze na tym miejscu jego oddech na kształt smugi dymu, a ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki doszedł mnie z jego strony, gdy zwrócił się ku wielkiej skale, było głośne prychanie, świadczące o gniewnym usposobieniu; snadź nie otrząsnął się jeszcze z myśli o doktorze Liveseyu. Matka bawiła właśnie na piętrze u ojca, a ja zastawiałem stół do śniadania na przybycie kapitana, gdy wtem otworzyły się drzwi izby gościnnej i wszedł mężczyzna, którego dotychczas nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć. Miał cerę żółtą jak wosk i brakowało mu dwu palców u lewej ręki; choć miał przy boku kordelas, nie wyglądał jednak na wojownika. Dybałem na żeglarzy, czy to o dwóch nogach, czy o jednej, a więc człowiek nowo przybyły wprawił mnie w kłopot. Nie miał w sobie nic z żeglarza, a pomimo to zalatywało od niego morzem. Zapytałem, czym mogę służyć. Zażądał rumu, lecz gdy zabierałem się do wyjścia z pokoju, chcąc spełnić jego żądanie, rozsiadł się za stołem i skinął na mnie, bym podszedł bliżej. Przystanąłem trzymając pod pachą serwetę. — Chodź no bliżej, synku — rzekł nieznajomy. — Chodź no bliżej! Postąpiłem krok naprzód. — Czy ten stół zastawiacie dla mego towarzysza Billa? — zapytał ów świdrując mnie zezem. Odparłem, że nie znam jego towarzysza Billa, nakrywam zaś do stołu dla osoby mieszkającej w naszym domu i zwanej przez nas „kapitanem”. — Niech mu będzie! — rzekł ów. — Wszystko mi jedno, czy mój towarzysz Bill nazywa się kapitanem, czy też nie. Ma bliznę na policzku, a przy tym bardzo miłe obejście z ludźmi, zwłaszcza przy piciu. Jako dowód weźmy więc, że wasz kapitan ma bliznę na policzku — i jeśli wola, zaznaczę jeszcze, że jest to prawy policzek. Ach, tak! Już ci o tym mówiłem! Wobec tego, czy mój towarzysz Bill znajduje się w tym domu? Wyjaśniłem, że wyszedł na przechadzkę. — Dokąd, mój synku? Dokąd poszedł? Wskazałem na skałę i udzieliłem wskazówek, kiedy i jaką drogą kapitan prawdopodobnie będzie wracał, oraz odpowiedziałem na kilka innych pytań. Wówczas przybysz odezwał się: — No, to już na pewno sobie popiję serdecznie z mym towarzyszem Billem. W czasie wymawiania tych słów miał minę bardzo nieprzyjemną, tak iż miałem podstawę przypuszczać, że jest w błędzie, nawet jeżeli przyjąć, iż ma na myśli to, co powiedział. Lecz pomyślałem sobie, że to nie moja sprawa, a zresztą sam nie wiedziałem, co wypada począć. Przybysz nadal stał w samych drzwiach gospody, wyzierając za róg domu jak kot czyhający na mysz. Raz już chciałem wyjść na ulicę, lecz natychmiast mnie odwołał; ponieważ zaś nie chciałem ulec jego zachciankom, zmienił się okropnie na trupiożółtej twarzy i zmusił mnie do posłuszeństwa takim przekleństwem, że aż się wzdrygnąłem. Ledwom się cofnął, przybrał znów dawny wyraz i klepiąc mnie na wpół dobrotliwie, na wpół drwiąco po ramieniu, nazwał mnie „poczciwym chłopakiem” i twierdził, że żywi dla mnie szczerą sympatię. — Mam syna rodzonego, podobnego do ciebie jak dwie krople wody, który jest moją chlubą. Lecz pierwsza rzecz u chłopca to karność, tak, mój synku, karność. Gdybyś pływał po morzach wraz z Billem, nie kazałbyś sobie niczego dwa razy powtarzać — nie! Nie było to nigdy w zwyczaju Billa ani tych, którzy z nim żeglowali. Ale otóż, ani chybi kroczy mój kamrat Bill z lunetą pod pachą! A niechże go! Tak, to on! Chodź no, synku, ze mną do izby i schowajmy się za drzwiami. Zrobimy małą niespodziankę Billowi. A niechże go, powiadam!... Mówiąc to, nieznajomy wycofał się wraz ze mną do izby gościnnej i ustawił mnie poza sobą w kącie w ten sposób, że otwarte drzwi zasłaniały nas obu. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak byłem nieswój i przerażony, a strach mój jeszcze się zwiększał, gdy widziałem, że osobliwy gość też nie grzeszył odwagą. Wciąż tarł rękojeść kordelasa i próbował obluźnić brzeszczot w pochwie, a przez cały czas oczekiwania nieustannie coś przełykał, jakby się dławił jakąś ością w gardle. W końcu kapitan wszedł gromkim krokiem do izby, trzasnął drzwiami za sobą i nie rozglądając się w prawo ani w lewo, zmierzał wprost do miejsca, gdzie oczekiwało nań zastawione śniadanie. — Bill! — ozwał się nieznajomy głosem, któremu, jak mi się zdawało, usiłował nadać brzmienie śmiałe i silne. Kapitan wykonał zwrot w tył na pięcie i stanął do nas frontem; twarz jego naraz straciła barwę brunatną i nawet nos mu posiniał. Miał wygląd człowieka, który zobaczył upiora lub diabła, albo, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze gorszą stworę. Słowo daję, że żal mi się go zrobiło przez chwilę, tak wydał się stary i złamany. — Chodź, Billu! Wszak mnie poznajesz? Poznajesz na pewno starego druha okrętowego? — mówił tymczasem przybysz. Kapitan jakby zaczerpnął powietrza. — Czarny Pies! — powiedział. — A któż by inny? — żachnął się tamten nabierając nieco rezonu. — Czarny Pies, ten sam co zawsze, przybywa, żeby zobaczyć się ze swym starym druhem Billem w gospodzie „Pod Admirałem Benbow”... Ach, Billu, Billu, przeżyliśmy obaj kopę lat od czasu, gdy postradałem te dwa knykcie — i wzniósł do góry okaleczoną rękę. — Patrzcie no — mruknął kapitan. — Takżeś mnie podszedł! Tak, jestem tu we własnej osobie. No, mów, co się stało? — To o ciebie idzie — odpowiedział Czarny Pies — musisz to usłyszeć, Billu. U tego miłego chłopaczka zamówiłem szklankę rumu, bo mi się bardzo pić chce; siądźmy przy sobie, jeżeli sobie tego życzysz, i pogwarzymy jak starzy kamraci. Gdy wróciłem z rumem, obaj już siedzieli z obu stron stołu zastawionego dla kapitana. Czarny Pies siedział bliżej drzwi, bokiem, i zdawało mi się, że jednym okiem spozierał na swego kamrata, a drugim szukał odwrotu. Poprosił mnie, żebym wyszedł i zostawił drzwi szeroko otwarte. — A wara tam podglądać przez dziurkę od klucza, synku! — upominał mnie. Zostawiłem więc ich obu i odszedłem do szynkwasu''szynkwas'' — bufet, lada w szynku, w karczmie, przy których kupowało się trunki.. Przez długi czas, mimo wszelkich zabiegów zmierzających do podsłuchania ich rozmowy, nie zdołałem nic uchwycić prócz przytłumionego mamrotania, lecz w końcu głosy zaczęły się coraz więcej podnosić i mogłem odróżnić oderwane wyrazy, przeważnie przekleństwa kapitana. — Nie, nie! Nie, nie! Z tym trzeba już raz skończyć — wrzeszczał zajadle, a w chwilę później znów dały się słyszeć słowa: — Jeżeli dojdzie do działania, działajmy wszyscy, powiadam. Naraz, zgoła niespodzianie, nastąpił przerażający wybuch przekleństw i innych hałasów, stół i krzesło runęły, dał się słyszeć brzęk stali, a potem okrzyk bólu; w chwilę później zobaczyłem, że Czarny Pies uciekał co sił w nogach, a kapitan ścigał go zapalczywie — obaj mieli w ręku obnażone kordelasy, pierwszemu zaś szła ciurkiem krew z lewego ramienia. Tuż przy samych drzwiach kapitan wymierzył w uciekającego ostatni groźny cios, który strzaskałby mu kość pacierzową, gdyby ostrze nie zawadziło o sążnisty szyld naszego „Admirała Benbow”. Po dziś dzień można oglądać powstałą stąd szczerbę na dolnej krawędzi deski. Było to ostatnie uderzenie w tej bójce. Czarny Pies znalazłszy się na ulicy okazał się, pomimo rany, przedziwnie rączy w nogach i w ciągu pół minuty zniknął za skrajem wzgórza. Natomiast kapitan stanął jak wryty, wlepiając oczy w deskę szyldu, następnie przetarł kilkakrotnie oczy ręką i wreszcie zawrócił do domu. — Jim! daj mi rumu! — przemówił, a zauważyłem, że słaniał się nieco i jedną ręką próbował uchwycić się ściany. — Czy pan raniony? — zawołałem. — Rumu! — powtórzył. — Muszę stąd odejść. Rumu, rumu! Wybiegłem, by mu go przynieść, lecz ponieważ byłem wytrącony z równowagi tym wszystkim, co zaszło, więc stłukłem szklankę i pobrudziłem kran. Gdy wybierałem się powtórnie po trunek, usłyszałem nagły łoskot w jadalni. Wbiegłszy ujrzałem kapitana leżącego jak długi na posadzce. W tejże chwili matka moja, zaniepokojona wrzawą i zgiełkiem bijatyki, zbiegła z piętra na pomoc. Wspólnymi siłami podnieśliśmy głowę omdlałego. Oddychał głośno, chrapliwie, lecz oczy miał zamknięte, a twarz zmieniła mu się okropnie. — O, moiściewy''moiściewy'' — poufały okrzyk wyrażający zdziwienie, podziw.! olaboga! — labiedziła matka — jakie to nieszczęście spadło na nasz dom! A tatulo biedny chory! Wśród tego nie mieliśmy pojęcia, jak przyjść z pomocą kapitanowi, i nie wątpiliśmy ani na chwilę, że otrzymał cios śmiertelny w bójce z nieznajomym. Na wszelki wypadek przyniosłem rumu i usiłowałem wlać mu do gardła; lecz zęby miał szczelnie zaciśnięte, a szczęki twarde jak z żelaza. Uczuliśmy radość i ulgę, gdy niespodzianie otwarły się drzwi i wszedł doktor Livesey przybywający w odwiedziny do ojca. — Ach, panie doktorze! — zawołaliśmy oboje. — Co tu począć? Gdzie on odniósł ranę? — Ranę? Ech, głupstwo! — rzekł doktor. — Tak raniony jak wy lub ja. Ten drab miał atak apopleksji, wszak mu to przepowiadałem. A teraz, moja droga pani Hawkins, niech pani skoczy na górę do swego małżonka i o ile to możliwe, ani mru-mru o tym, co się stało! Ja ze swej strony uczynię co w mojej mocy, żeby uratować nikczemne życie tego draba; niech Jim przyniesie mi miednicę! Gdy powróciłem z miednicą, już doktor rozerwał rękaw kapitańskiego kubraka i odsłonił potężne, żylaste ramię. Było tatuowane w kilku miejscach. Na przedramieniu znajdowały się ozdobne i wyraźnie wykonane napisy: „Na szczęście”, „Niech wiatr sprzyja” i „Billy Bones, dla fantazji”, powyżej zaś, bliżej łopatki, mieścił się rysunek przedstawiający szubienicę z dyndającym wisielcem — świadczący, jak mi się zdawało, o wielkich zdolnościach rysownika. — Wieszczy znak! — zauważył doktor dotykając palcem rysunku. — A teraz, imć panie Billy Bones, jeżeli tak się nazywasz, zobaczymy, jaki kolor ma twoja juszka''juszka'' — zdrobniale od słowa jucha. Krew zwierzęca.. Jim, czy boisz się krwi? — Nie, panie konsyliarzu''konsyliarz'' (daw.) — lekarz, doktor; ogólnie: radca, doradca. — odparłem. — No dobrze! więc potrzymaj miednicę — i po tych słowach wziął lancet i otworzył żyłę. Sporo krwi trzeba było upuścić, zanim kapitan otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się mgławo dokoła. Najpierw rozpoznał doktora i zmarszczył brwi z wyraźną niechęcią; następnie jego źrenice spoczęły na mnie i wydawało się, jakby doznał ulgi. Naraz zmienił się na twarzy i spróbował się podnieść krzycząc: — Gdzie Czarny Pies? — Nie ma tu żadnego czarnego psa — odparł doktor — chyba tkwi w twej chorobie. Za wiele rumu wypiłeś, więc też przyszedł atak, zupełnie jak przepowiedziałem, teraz zaś, prawie na przekór własnej woli, wyciągnąłem cię za czuprynę z grobu. No, ale panie Bones... — To nie moje nazwisko — przerwał ów. — Dużo mnie to obchodzi — odpowiedział doktor. — Jest to nazwisko pewnego znanego mi opryszka, ja zaś dla zwięzłości tak waszeć nazywam. Lecz chciałem aści powiedzieć, co następuje: jedna szklanka rumu jeszcze waszeci nie sprzątnie ze świata, lecz jeżeli pan wypijesz jedną, zachciewa ci się drugiej i trzeciej, a stawiam w zakład własną perukę, że jeżeli waszeć wkrótce nie zmienisz tego trybu życia, to umrzesz — rozumiesz? — umrzesz pan i pójdziesz na miejsce dlań przygotowane, jak ów człowiek, o którym mówi Pismo święte. A teraz postaraj się wasze pójść ze mną. Zaprowadzę pana do łóżka. Wspólnymi siłami, acz z wielkim trudem, udało się wciągnąć go na piętro i położyć do łóżka; głowa opadła mu na poduszkę, jakby prawie omdlał. — A teraz — rzekł doktor — proszę to sobie zapamiętać, mam czyste sumienie: ostrzegłem waćpana, że rum sprowadzi pańską śmierć. To powiedziawszy wziął mnie pod ramię i wyszedł, aby zbadać stan zdrowia ojca. Ledwo zamknął drzwi za sobą, odezwał się: — Drobnostka, nic mu nie będzie! Wypuściłem mu dość krwi, aby go uspokoić na jakiś czas. Z tydzień przeleży w łóżku — co i jemu, i wam wyjdzie na dobre. Ale powtórny atak przyprawi go o śmierć.